The invention relates to a ceiling panel for use with a supporting grid framework in a suspended ceiling. The ceiling panel is of the type that conceals all or part of a grid member when viewed from below. More specifically, the invention is directed to an edge profile for the panel which provides strength sufficient to support a panel substrate of substantial weight or span on adjacent grid members and which allows the panel to be accessible from below.
Ceiling panels are made of various materials, including, but not limited to, mineral fiber, fiberglass, wood, metal and plastic. In addition, ceiling panels either expose the grid or conceal the grid, at least partially, when viewed from below. Ceiling panels which conceal the grid provide several benefits, including their appearance and their ability to lock to the grid. Panels which lock to the grid are especially useful during a fire or a seismic disturbance. Additionally, locked panels, which give no visual indication as to their removal procedure, provide a degree of security against unauthorized access to the space above the ceiling.
Despite the desirable features of panels that conceal and/or lock to the grid, their use has been limited because of problems with installation and removal. Generally, space above the grid is required to install or remove such a panel, which, in turn, reduces the usable room height. Additionally, the conventional installation process for such panels requires the installer to position each panel visually, which, in turn, results in a slowdown in installation.
One ceiling panel that attempts to overcome some of the problems described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,463. The ceiling panel shown and described has integrally formed opposed active first and second edges with profiles cut therein which are different from one another, and opposed passive edges. An access kerf and a registration kerf positioned at different levels in the active edges, along with a registration step in one active edge, permit the panel to be inserted or removed by successive hinge actions. When installed, the panel is locked to the ceiling with no visual indications of how the panel can be removed. During the installation, the panel is self-centering and self-aligning.
While the particular configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,463 has many advantages, it may be unacceptable to profile the edges of panel substrates of substantial weight or span, such as wood planking or 4×8 mineral fiber panels, as the edges may not have sufficient strength to support the weight of the panel. Consequently, the panel may sag, warp or otherwise deform, thereby adversely impacting the seamless appearance of the ceiling. In addition, profiling of the edge as taught in the referenced patent requires a relatively complicated cutting tool to insure that all surfaces are properly maintained. As a result, the wear and the maintenance of the tooling can be costly, particularly when the panel is made of wood planking or other like material.